Timed! One Week To Tell Him
by pokefreak59
Summary: Hinata has always loved Naruto. And she had found out that Naruto is plannning to ask a girl out, she is remembering what she has done wrong before and is going to ask him out once more. A high school fanfic
1. Day One: The Meeting

**Here is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it**.

* * *

Hinata had her head down on the desk, hiding behind her arms. Her cheeks were red as she stared at the boy on the other side of the room. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and three black whiskers like marks on each of his cheek. She had been in love with this boy for as long as she could remember, but she had no idea how he felt about her. There had been times when she had almost confessed but she had backed out at the last second each and every time.

"Hinata...." The pink haired girl sitting next her whispered "Dreaming about Naruto again aren't you?" She had green eyes and had a rather small chest. Hinata didn't answer, but she did nod her head. "You're gonna confess to him this week...again?"

Hinata turned her head to face the girl showing her blushing face "No Sakura. I've tried too many times, I just can't do it. You tried to help, so has Tenten and Temari...it's just not gonna work." She turned her head back to face Naruto.

"You know what I heard? I heard that Naruto is gonna ask a girl out this week." Sakura said.

Hinata immediately turned her head "Who?" Her face began to grow hot.

"I don't know but you better make your move soon." Sakura smiled.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Sarutobi called their names. "Since you two insist on talking you can just stand for the rest of class...now!" He shouted.

Sakura groaned and rose to her feet. Hinata gulped and timidly got up, she felt everyone in the class staring at her. She looked over at Naruto, who was staring at her with a blank look on his face. Her entire face had gone red and she stared down at her desk. _N-N-Naruto's looking at me...._

After class was over Hinata and Sakura walked to park, their old hangout spot and sat under the giant oak tree.

"I can't believe that Sarutobi sensei made us stand like that..." She whined "Naruto must have been staring at me the whole time."

"Don't worry." Sakura patted her back "He only looked at you a few times, for a few seconds, he looked at me too." She stopped patting "Let me help again. When did you first start to like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You already know that." Hinata blushed when she remembered.

"Yeah but if we like, I don't know look at when you first started liking him, all the times you tried confessing stuff like that you'll know what to do so it will be easier. Remember you have a time limit."

"That's right!" Hinata covered her mouth. "He's gonna ask that girl out...how did you find out anyway?"

"Shikamaru told me this morning." Sakura said.

"Well it started 10 years ago back when we were in Kindergarten." Hinata started her story.

* * *

"Kids! Settle down!" The teacher yelled out. "If you continue acting like this then there won't be any recess today!" She shouted to the chaotic class. They were running around the class knocking all the building blocks down. On one side of the class was Naruto who had 3 kids behind him a chubby kid with swirls on his cheeks eating a bag of chips, a kid with black hair and bags under his eyes, and a kid with red marks under his eyes.

"Sasuke you can't beat me in anything!" Naruto laughed with his friends cheering him on.

On the other of the class was a kid with black hair parted in front of his face. He sat with his hands folded in front of him; behind him were his three friends a pale looking kid with short black hair a kid wearing circular black sunglasses, and a sweater with a high collar.

"And that's why you lost the race yesterday right?" He said coldly making his friends snickered loudly.

"Grr..." Naruto made a fist and raised it forward "Attack!" He shouted as he and his friends ran forward to Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" The teacher grabbed Naruto by the ear. "You are always a trouble maker...your the one that encourages these kid to act like this." She dragged him by the ear to an empty circular table. "You're sitting here from now on."

"But there's no one here..." Naruto whimpered rubbing his ear.

"Exactly." The teacher walked away.

"Hmmph." Naruto put his head down on the desk while the teacher finally calmed the class down before he knew it he had fallen asleep. When he awoke the class was empty. "Where did they go?" He panicked and looked at the clock "Big hand is on the 4....they're in recess...I could use this opportunity to sneak around." He grinned as he walked over to the cubbies and grabbed a pink book bag. "Let's see what we have in here." He giggled and before he opened it he heard a soft sobbing coming from somewhere in the room.

"What's that noise?" He looked around. He walked around and found it coming from under the table on the far right of the class. He looked under the table and saw Hinata sitting crying by herself. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.

She tried to talk but she was crying too hard to understand.

"It's alright calm down." He patted her back "Breathe." He said soothingly.

Hinata lifted her head from her knees and looked at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and controlled her breathing "I was b-building a c-castle...then Ino knocked it d-d-down." Her voice cracked and was about to start crying again.

"That's no reason to cry." Naruto told her "We can just rebuild it, and we can make it bigger and better then before!" He smiled and grabbed her hand causing her to blush. "C'mon!" He led her out from under the table and into the middle of the room where all the blocks where. "Let's get started." He said enthusiastically as he grabbed a square block and began to build.

"Ummm....t-t-thank you...." She reached for a rectangular block and put it on top of Naruto's.

"No problem...uhh....what's your name again?" He asked looking at her "I don't really notice you in class." He laughed.

"Oh...it's...Hinata..." She blushed as she reached for another block but her hands and Naruto reached for the same one. "Oh I'm sorry." Her blush darkened.

"No it's OK you can use that one." He picked up the triangular one next to it "I'll just use this one!" He pointed at it.

"Oh...alright…you're r-really nice..." Hinata said quietly.

"I am aren't I?" He laughed and continued building, not noticing Hinata staring at him. When he finished he stepped back and viewed his work, admiring it. "Looks great doesn't it?"

Hinata stood up and stood by him, the castle stood 3 feet tall and had a castle gate around it. "It d-does." She turned her head and looked at him "Umm…d-d-do you want to b-be my fr-frie-"

Just then the door opened and the rest of the class ran inside shouting and laughing as they took their seats.

"Guess we better sit back down huh?" Naruto said going back to his lone table. Hinata was still blushing as he sat back down.

* * *

"That's when I first started liking him." Hinata brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Yeah...I can't believe you were crying over that." Sakura laughed "That's such a dumb thing."

"I was 5 years old!" Hinata shouted "And I cried easily too."

"Just keep remembering stuff like that and know what you did wrong." Sakura told her "You'll build up the courage to tell him."

"I hope that works…" Hinata got up and stretched "I going home now…

I gotta think things over. Bye." She waved and left the park.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can, remember to review.**


	2. Day Two: A 5th Grade Memory

**Here is the next chapter. Just wanted to say that this story will most likely be like 5 or 6 chapters long**.

* * *

Hinata sighed and collapsed on the navy blue beanbag chair in the library. _Sakura said that Naruto will ask that girl out on Friday. Will I be able to tell him that I l-love him?_ She reached for her bookbag that was next to the chair and pulled it up on her. She opened it and took out a notebook she opened it and read it quietly to herself. "Naruto..." She began to blush as she said his name "I wanted to tell you something." She paused and took a breath.

"What is it?" Naruto asked turning around his chair and faced her.

"Naruto?" Hinata gasped and covered her face with her notebook. She hadn't realized that Naruto was sitting in the table in front of her. " ..I..."

"Are you alright?" Naruto moved his chair closer to her.

Hinata face grew redder as her heart began to race. "Y-Y-Yes...I just...wanted t-to k-know umm..." Her eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and leaned forward.

"W-Wanted...t-t-to know...do you like m-m-m-" Her eyes widened when her eyes caught Naruto's.

* * *

"Now, the award for Most Lazy." The teacher got envelope from the podium. "Shikamaru Nara."

The crowd clapped enthusiastically and laughed as Shikamaru got up from his seat and walked across the stage to recieve his award. He forced a smile and shook the teacher's hand. As he walked off the stage he muttered to himself "Finally ridden of that red haired hag."

Hinata sat fidgeting in her chair. She constantly kept looking over shoulder at Naruto who was flinging his legs back and forth. _Naruto...what if we don't go to the same middle school. _She frowned and looked forward at the stage.

"And Finally the Class Clown." The teacher warmly smiled and took out the certificate "Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto jumped out his seat and ran toward and across the stage as the crowd clapped thunderously. He shook her ahnd and stuck his tongue out at the crowd, and jumped off the stage back into his seat.

Hinata giggled to herself and looked back at him.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered to her "Why do you keep looking back?" She asked.

"N-N-No reason." Hinata said quickly and looked at the stage.

Sakura looked back in the direction Hinata was facing "You have a crush on Naruto don't you?"

"N-No!" Hinata blushed.

"You can't hide it." Sakura laughed "Let's tell him after this ceremony."

"What! Please don't tell him Sakura!" She said.

"Sakura Haruno!" The teacher called.

"I'll be back." Sakura smiled and went up to the stage to get her certificate. Hinata fidgeted more and her cheeks felt hot.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata got out her seat and walked to the stage. As she climbed up the steps she felt her knees began to buckle. _What if Naruto is watching me? _She turned her head to the crowd and spotted him instantly. She gulped as her face grew pale.

"Hinata?" The teacher "Come on." She waved her diploma.

Hinata nodded and walked to the teacher. She grabbed it and as she was stepping down the stage she tripped and fell, making the crowd gasp and the kids laugh. She climbed to her feet and ran back to her seat. She didn't even bother looking behind her. _He was laughing at me I know it. _She felt like crying but held the tears back.

After the ceremony the students were all gathered in the school's yard to spend some time before they left and parted ways. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru and Choji laughing it up and joking around.

Hinata was behind a tree spying on Naruto. Sakura snuck up behind her and slapped her back "Go ahead and tell him you might never see him again."

"I can't tell him. I wouldn't even know what to say." Hinata looked at the floor.

"It'll come to you." She turned around and waved her arms in the sky shocking Hinata "Naruto! Come over here!" She yelled.

Naruto looked over and ran in their direction.

"Sakura!" Hinata turned to run but tripped, by the time she got up Naruto was already there staring at them.

"What is it?" He smiled at them. "Oh, hi Hinata. Are you OK? You fell on the stage, it looked like it hurt."

"F-F-F-F" Hinata stuttered then hid behind the tree again. "I'm fine."

"She wants to ask you something." Sakura told him.

"You're bleeding!" Naruto spotted the cut on her leg. He reached into his pockets.

"Huh?" Hinata looked down at her knee where blood was dripping down. _That must have just happened! _

Naruto took out a band-aid and placed over the cut after he wiped away the blood. "There ya go. My father makes me carry at least two for things like this everyday."

"T-T-Thank you...again..." Hinata thanked him touching the band-aid.

"Again?" Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

"Ba-Back in kindergarten you helped rebuild my castle...remember?" She reminded him.

Naruto raised his head to the sky and concentrated "Oh yeah I remember now. Wow I forgot all about that." He laughed and stopped suddenly "Wait...where you about to ask me something?"

Hinata's blush returned and looked to her side, Sakura had left leaving them alone. _When did she leave? _"I just wanted...wanted...to...to ask..." Her eyes looked left and right "To know....if....you...uh" She gulped and her voice began to crack "You...you....you...you..." Sweat rolled down her back.

"Hinata you're a weird one you know that?" Naruto said making her shut up.

"We-weird?"

"Yeah. That's one of the things that I like about you." He laughed again "Hope we still go to the same school. I'm going to Konoha Middle."

Hinata smiled "M-Me too."

"Maybe we'll be in the same class again like these past 6 years." Naruto said as he turned around and walked away.

Hinata watched him leave. _I still have time to tell him._"W-Wanted...t-t-to know...do you like m-m-m-"

* * *

Naruto began to laugh "You know Hinata I've known you for 12 years and you still haven't changed a bit." He got up and sat down on the bean bag next to her. "You're still that same wierd girl."

Hinata began to panick with Naruto sitting so close to her "Never mind!" She got up and grabbed her stuff "I got to go!" She took a step and tripped on her shoelaces making her fall forward, her elbow hitting the edge of the table.

"You OK Hinata?" Naruto helped her up "You're always so clumsy." He laughed.

"Ow..." Hinata grabbed her right elbow "It hurts." She felt liquid running down it and checked her fingers and saw blood. "Ouch…"

"You're bleeding." Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed a band-aid "I still carry some around." He laughed as he put it on the cut. "Luckily it's not a big one." H looked at the table "How did that even happen?"

"I'm not sure..." Hinata noticed that she was in Naruto's arms. She got out of them and scrambled to the door "Tha-Thanks N-Naruto." She waved good bye and left. _Naruto...I almost told him...that day and today. But why did that day just suddenly appear in my head like that? _

When she got home she threw herself on the bed grabbed her picture frame with all her friends. It had from left to right Shikamaru, Choji giving a thumb up with Rock Lee on the top row, Sakura and Ino with their hands wrapped around Sasuke who looked pissed off, Neji, and Naruto giving two peace signs to the camera, and Hinata who was sitting by him blushing like mad.

"I got 3 days left to tell him...I think that I might do it." She looked at Naruto once more in the picture and her heart began racing and she had hard time breathing "Or maybe not..." She sighed.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	3. Day Three: The Note

**Hope you enjoy long chapters. I got a bit carried away while writing this one. There are few mistakes cuz I wanted to update as soon as possible (hope they aren't toob bad) I'll fix them later**.

* * *

Hinata leaned on the bridge ledge. She stared at the sunset. Lately the last couple weeks all she had been able to think about was one and only one thing; Naruto. _I've been in love with Naruto since as long as I can remember. I want to tell him how I feel...but what if he doesn't like me like that. We've known each other for 7 years, but I don't think that he thinks as anything more than a friend. _

She ran her fingers through her hair which was just below her shoulders now. She sighed and got off the ledge, she walked down the sidewalk, not really sure of where she was heading. The only thing on her mind was Naruto.

"Hinata is that you?" A voice called from behind her.

Hinata turned her head to see who it was and froze as she saw that blonde haired kid approaching her. _N-Naruto! _She tried to calm herself as he got closer, but she felt herself begin to blush.

"I thought that was you." Naruto walked along side her on her right."Where ya heading?" Naruto walked with his arms folded behind his neck. He was wearing an orange and black shirt, he seemed to love those two colors, and baggy black shorts.

"I...wa-was just taking a walk." She gulped, looking at him from the side of her eyes. "E-E-Enjoying the scener-ry?" She said almost asking.

"How about we do something?" Naruto asked putting his hands in his pockets. "We could go get some ice cream together, or just walk around together."

Hinata's eyes widened and her head tilted down. "T-That sounds good."

Naruto turned his head to Hinata and smiled "I just noticed." He pointed to her head "Your hair...it's getting longer!"

Hinata's blush deepened "Y-Y-You noticed." She said touching her hair. "Do you l-l-l-like it?"

"Looks pretty good." He laughed "Come on. I'm in the mood for a popsicle." He ran ahead leaving Hinata behind. She ran to catch up with him.

After they had gotten their ice cream at shop near by they sat down outside the store. Naruto got a grape flavored Popsicle and Hinata had gotten a chocolate soft served ice cream cone.

"Hey Hinata I got something I want to ask. We never really talk that much do we?" He said licking his Popsicle.

"N-No...we don't." Hinata stared at her cone too nervous to eat. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to get to know you better like is there someone you like?" Naruto asked.

Hinata froze with fear, her heart was beating at a million miles an hour, and her face felt hot and was at a loss for words. She took a bite out of the ice cream to have an excuse for not talking.

"Well? Is there?" Naruto turned in the bench. "There is isn't there?"

"N....I..you see......" Hinata refused to turn and felt like running away, but had forgotten how to move.

"There is! I bet it's Kiba isn't it?" He finished off his Popsicle and threw the stick on the floor. "He's always getting put in our classes and sits near you and gets put in groups."

"'N-No...it's not h-h-him." She was stuttering like mad. "And I'm sur-sure that he doesn't like m-me."

"I'm sure he does!" Naruto happily said "If he doesn't I'll kick his ass and find out why."

Hinata giggled and began to calm down.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring at her side. She reached over and hit the off button. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her arms up. "Ow!" She winced and looked at her elbow. She remembered the scrape on her elbow and saw the band aid. "Oh yeah...that's right." She smiled and got out of bed. _I can't even remember how I got out of that situation. _She went into the shower and turned the faucet on. and got ready for school.

As she got her lunch ready she was thinking about Naruto, more precisely, how she was going to confess to him. _I could just tell him straight...but that would be weird. If I ask Sakura to tell....him..._She remembered the last time she asked Sakura to tell Naruto, she had stopped Sakura at the last second and embarrassed herself in front of Naruto. She whimpered in embarrassment remembering that day. "I'll just write him a note and slip it in his jacket or pocket, or his book bag." She rushed to her bag and ripped a piece of paper from her spiral notebook. She got a pen from the front pocket thought about what to write.

"Naru....No, no, no." Hinata put the pen to her lip and really thought about it. "We've been friends for almost 12....no." She scratched at her head furiously. "Why is this so damn hard?" She cried and looked back down at her paper. "Alright just focus and let the words come to you."

At school Sakura and Hinata sat together in their Chemistry class. Sakura was ruffling through 6 or 7 pages in her hands, her eyes getting wider at each page.

"So...you just let the words come to you?" Sakura asked her head creaking in Hinata's direction.

"Yea....that's too much isn't it?" Hinata rested her head on the table.

"Just a bit...I knew you liked him, but this is ridiculous! It's like you wrote every thought you've ever had about him into this." She waved the pages around in the air. "You got to keep it short and sweet."

"What's this?" Naruto took the pages from Sakura's hands and sat down on their table. "A report?" Naruto began to skim through the pages.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata yelped, sat straight up and looked at the pages in his hands. _He's reading it! What do I do? _Her cheeks beginignt ot turn a rosy red.

"Naruto give that back!" Sakura got up and reached over for the letter. "That's not yours!"

"In a minute...What's this?" Naruto jumped off the table dodging Sakura. "I always think about you? You hold a dear and special place in my heart? You're in love with someone Sakura?" Naruto asked putting the papers behind him "Who is it? Oh wait Sasuke isn't it? Wait he already knows that doesn't he?"

"N-No it's not him, now give it back!" She punched him in the gut making him kneel over. She grabbed the papers and took her seat.

_That girl's strength is not normal. _Naruto thought as he struggled to his feet and walked to his seat.

"Sakura! Why did you have to hit him?" Hinata whimpered as she looked at Naruto sit down.

"Either that or he would have read your letter." Sakura handed the papers back to her.

Hinata grabbed them and put them back into her bag. "What should I write then?" Hinata took out another piece of paper. "I really need help."

Sakura thought for a minute. "What do you like most about his looks?"

"I l-like his blue eyes..." Hinata blushed. "And I like that he is really energetic and is really kind and friendly, and is always upbeat, and-"

"Stop right there!" Sakura took the paper away. "Focus, you're going to end up writing the same type of letter again." Let's start simple." She took the pen "Dear Naruto,"

"Wait! Let me write this." Hinata took the paper back and wrote down what Sakura said. "Next?"

"Umm..How do you feel about him, better yet how does he make you feel?" Sakura asked.

"I feel happy just being around him...and nervous." Hinata looked at the back of Naruto head, who sat 4 tables in front of her.

"Then that's a good way to start!" She said while Hinata gave her a confused look "Write 'You make me feel so happy and nervous so that's why I'm writing this letter.' Now we need to figure out what to write next." Sakura grinned feeling proud of herself.

"Writing...this letter." Hinata looked over it so far and looked at her friend "What next?"

* * *

Hinata gulped as she looked at the playing basketball. It was lunchtime and they were enjoying their lunch at the back of the school. The game was a three on three. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba versus Sasuke, Shino, and Sai. Hinata along with a few other of the girls were cheering for their teams and lively talking with each other at the lunch table near the court. Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and 2 other girls were there with her.

Hinata remained quiet and kept looking over at the end of the table next to them. She had succefully written the letter and was thinking of a way to slip into his bag. She was worried that if she would just get up and place it in, Naruto would see and come running over, also that Ino would call out what she was doing and he would come over.

_Just go for it! _Hinata got up and moved to the table.

"Go Sasuke!" Ino shouted jumping on the table and waving her hands making th boys look over.

_Gah! He's looking! _Hinata walked past the table and threw away a pencil she had in her pocket. _That looked natural...right? _She turned back to see that the boys had gotten back to the game. _Here's another chance! _With each step she took to the table, her heart beat faster and she grew more nervous. _Here goes! _She reached into her pocket of her jacket and took out the letter. She extended her arm to put the letter in his open bag but brought it back. _I can't do it. I'll just ask Sakura. _

When she got back in her seat she tugged on Sakura's shirt who was sitting on the table. "Psst! Sakura." She whispered.

"What is it?" She got off.

Hinata held the folded paper in front of her. "Please do it for me." She pleaded.

"Gonna have to wait." Sakura walked away.

"What?" She asked, with defeat in her eyes. "Why?"

"Gotta use the bathroom." She pointed to the building, which was away from the court, and ran off.

"But...wait!" She took a few steps in her direction with her arm stretched towards her. "Oh..." She looked back at the game and saw that it was over, and they boys came over to talk to the girls. "I can use this opportunity...to go." She sneakily went back to the table, making sure that no one noticed her. She reached the table and went over to Naruto's book bag. She gulped and was about to put the note in.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Naruto asked coming up from behind her, catching her by surprise and making her twist around.

"Uh...I...uh...umm...was just shooing off a fly away!" She faced his bag again and waved her hand away. "Shoo...shoo."

Naruto gave her a weird look. "Oh...alright then." He picked up his bag and walked away. "See you later Hinata."

Hinata slapped her forehead. _I was shooing a fly away? I must have looked like a weirdo. _She thought with her face red. She sat down on the seat her back to the table. She took out the note from her left sleeve and opened it. She quickly read it over, sighed, and slouched over. _It's no use...should have done it when I had the chance. _She got up and prepared to leave when something caught her eye. "That's Naruto's jacket!" She picked it up and examined the dark orange jacket. "Yup it is." She reached back in her pocket and took out the note.

"I'll just put it in his pocket." She closed her eyes and stuffed the paper in the left hand pocket. "Did it!" She smiled and got up she looked around and saw that everyone had already left. "I just have to find Naruto and g-g-give it...to...him." She gulped and walked back to her table to pick up her stuff and walked back to the building carrying Naruto's jacket in her hands.

When she got to class she looked for Naruto and spotted him in the back of the class talking to Miyabi, a green haired girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and seemed to be laughing it up with him.

_Miyabi...is that the girl that he's planning on asking? _Hinata grew frantic and went over to Naruto. "N-Naruto?" She tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Hinata." He smiled at her and made her melt inside. "What is it?"

"I..I..lov-"_What am I saying? Just give him the jacket. _"You...you left uh..." She handed him the jacket and sat at her seat in front of the class.

"Umm...weird..." Miyabi said resting her chin on her fist.

"She's always like that." Naruto laughed and faced her "Well what were you saying?"

* * *

At home Hinata lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, her arms folded on her chest. "I did it...but he never talks to Miyabi...was she really the girl he likes? I thought he was gonna ask her out on Friday...he did it two days early!"

She heard her phone vibrate on nightstand beside her bed. She grabbed and answered it.

"Hinata sorry I couldn't give the note, did you manage to do it?" Sakura asked on the other line.

"Y-Yeah. It was hard but I did it." Hinata sounded proud of herself. "I was going to put it in his bag first but he surprised me and I couldn't put in."

"Then what happened?" Sakura asked curious to hear.

"Then I sat down at his table and noticed his jacket was still there." She sat up "I reached into my pocket," Hinata put her hand in her pocket. "And pulled it out." She did what she just said, and pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"What?"

"I had a paper in my pockets." She opened it and read it "Oh no!" She cried.

"What! What?"

"I gave him the wrong paper!" Hinata fell back on her bed and the paper floated down on her chest.

"So...what did you give him?"

"I...I don't know." Hinata hung up and rolled over to her side.

Naruto sat down at his computer and flung his jacket on his bed, making the note fall to the floor. "What's this?" He bent down and picked it up; he unfolded it and sat down at the edge of his bed. His cheeks blushed lightly when he saw the content of it. It had a chibi drawing of him giving a thumbs up with red and blue hearts of him all around him. 'Who....who drew this?" Naruto asked as his cheeks grew redder. "And how did it get into my jacket?"

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	4. Day Four: One Day Left

_It's Thursday...tomorrow's the day. I bet that it's Miyabi. I can't blame him though; she's really cute and is really energetic...like him. _Hinata had just gotten out of school and was walking home. She was on the sidewalk of the Konoha Bridge. She was walking with her head facing down. _He seemed to really be getting along with her today. When did they start talking? _She cried in her head as she thought back to what happened in school that day.

* * *

Hinata sat in her desk behind Naruto, who was sitting right next to Miyabi. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at them.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Miyabi asked, her green eyes fluttering.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto answered reaching into his pocket. "I found this in my pocket last night." He handed her the drawing of him.

Hinata noticed it and buried her face in arms. _That's the paper I put in? Oh my god! I hope he doesn't know it's from me._

Miyabi took the paper and smiled "Cute! Who's it from?" She asked still staring at it.

"It's...not from you?" Naruto asked reaching for the paper.

Miyabi gave it back. "Nope...you thought it was from me?"

"Well you did keep taking it and messing with me the last few days." Naruto folded the paper back neatly and put back in.

"I'm not the artistic type." Miyabi turned in her chair faced him and crossed her legs. "But you're not bad looking." She winked at him.

"Uhh...thanks." Naruto blushed scratching his chin.

_S-She likes him? No...no, this is bad. They're definitely going to end up together! _Hinata let out a low whimper.

Naruto turned in his chair and put looked at Hinata. "Are you alright?" Naruto patted her head.

Hinata bolted upright and scooted her chair back. "What?" Her cheeks were red and her eyes looked watery.

"You look a bit red Hinata." Miyabi smiled at her "Are you sick or something?"

Naruto got up and put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You feel a bit warm."

_Naruto! _Her whole face turned red and grew hotter. "Uh...I...gara....gotta go!" Hinata ran out the classroom. "I...Naruto...Miyabi...I'm so confused!" She ran out the school gates.

"What happened to her?" Miyabi asked grabbing her bag. "She's the bell rang just as she dashed out." She laughed punching Naruto's shoulder lightly. "Feel like doing something?"

* * *

Hinata sighed and slowed her pace; she looked over the right and stopped to look over the city. "The whole class they were talking to each other. Why do I keep repeating myself?" She leaned on the ledge. "I've been roaming around the city for a while now...I guess I better go home." She turned to walk home when she heard a faint voice calling her name in the distance from behind her. _Is that Naruto? _She was too afraid too move or answer back.

"Hinata!" Naruto caught up with her "I need to ask you something."

Hinata took a step forward. "W-What is i-it?" She had her head faced down.

"How come you ran out of class like that?" Naruto asked walking side by side with her.

"....M...N..." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto cupped his right ear "What'd you say?"

"I wasn't feeling good." She said. "I needed to get out."

"Oh." Naruto noticed that she still had her bag slung over her shoulder. "You still haven't gone home?"

"N-No." Hinata simply replied. _I don't feel like talking right now..._

"I hung out with Miyabi for a while; we went to the arcade right over there." Naruto pointed behind him. "I noticed you walking by and wanted to talk to you."

"W-What about?" Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing really." Naruto put his hands behind his head. He looked around him "Heh."

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked, still peeking at him.

"Didn't we walk on this same bridge like, 2 years ago?" Naruto laughed.

Hinata gasped "W-We were weren't we?"

"Yeah and I think we stopped at that shop over there for some ice cream, then we ate it right outside on that bench." Naruto pointed at the bench a few feet from them. "I asked you a question...what was it?" Naruto asked sitting down. "Come sit." He patted the empty space next to him.

Hinata gulped and sat down next to him. "I forgot the question..." _Oh no! He's gonna ask me again isn't he? How did I get out of it last time? I can't remember! _She searched everywhere in her mind to try and remember.

"What was it?" Naruto scratched his head. "Oh that's right!" Hinata gulped and started to blush. "I asked you if there was a guy you liked." Naruto looked at her. "Did you ever tell that guy?"

"T-T-There is no guy I like...anymore..." Hinata practically whispered.

"Anymore? What happened?" Naruto put his left arm on the back of the bench and turned his body to face her.

"He...He likes this other girl...I can tell." Hinata voice began to crack. _Keep it together. You can't let him see you cry. _"The other girl is much more energetic then me. She...She..."

"Come on Hinata." Naruto tried to cheer her up. "I'm sure the guy likes you, you just have to tell him. You're pretty cute." He laughed.

_He thinks I'm c-c-cute? _Hinatas blush deepened. "N-No I'm sure he likes Miya.....the other girl better." She sniffed. "I'm just gonna go right now, excuse me." She got up and ran away again.

"Wait Hinata!" Naruto called out. _Actually...better leave her alone...she must be devastated or something._ Naruto buried his hands in his pockets and felt the note. "Huh? Oh crap I forgot to ask her about the drawing. Maybe she knows who made it."

"What drawing?" Sakura asked coming out of the ice cream shop holding a ice cream sandwich in her hands. "Was that Hinata just now?" She took a bite.

"Yeah...I think I upset her." Naruto explained. "I asked her if she had a guy she liked." He heard Sakura laugh but decided to ignore it. "She said the guy liked another girl, I tried to cheer her up, but I think I made things worse."

"Oh, don't worry she'll feel better by tomorrow." Sakura smiled "You gonna ask that girl out tomorrow?"

"Yeah...wait how did you know that?" Naruto asked "Shikamaru told you?"

"Yup, and I think I have an idea of who it is too." She giggled.

"How did you figure out it's Miyabi?" Naruto sat back down.

"Miyabi!?" Sakura dropped her ice cream "Not Hinata?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked clearly lost.

"Why Miyabi?" Sakura shouted.

"Why Hinata?"

"I thought you liked her! You never talk to any other girls except us, Ino, and Temari!" Sakura grabbed his shirt and picked him up.

"Because she is kinda hot...Why Hinata? Sure she's really cute, but I doubt that she would like me." Naruto escaped Sakura's grasp.

"Like you? Naruto you idiot! That girl has been in love with you since Kindergarten!"

"In love?" Naruto fell back down on the chair. "No way...how do you know that?"

"I'm her best friend! I know everything about her." Sakura stomped on the floor. "How could you not realize that? She blushes, stutters, looks away every time you get near her. The signs are obvious! I know that you're slow but come on Naruto!"

"So...I'm the guy that she was just talking about." Naruto took all the information in. "Since Kindergarten? Wait that means that this drawing of me is from her?" He pulled out the paper and showed Sakura.

"That's right. So what are you going to do?" Sakura brushed the hair from her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Still gonna ask out Miyabi or change your mind?"

"I don't know...I mean I really had my mind set on Miyabi...and now Hinata comes out of nowhere."

"It's not 'nowhere', she liked you since forever, you just never noticed." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto laughed. "I gotta think about this for a while." He got up and walked away.

"Just really think about it alright?" Sakura told him. _I really hope you pick Hinata. She's gonna be devastated if you don't. _She walked back inside the shop and bought another sandwich. _Crap! Hinata wanted to be the one to tell him! Have to tell Naruto to not say a word about this! _She ran outside and looked for Naruto to tell him but he was gone. She took out her phone and punched his number in. "Pick up..." She muttered as the phone rang but he never picked up. "Damn it! I guess my only hope is to run into him before school tomorrow." She said as she shut her phone and headed home.

* * *

"I knew this day would come." Hinata sniffed. "I waited too long and now Naruto is gonna have a girlfriend...what if they get along so well they never break up?" Hinata twisted and turned in her bed. "Stop thinking like that! High school romances never last long...but I was hoping if I ever got to be his girlfriend that I would be the exception." She got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Where you talking to yourself again?" Hinata's sister Hanabi asked. "You seem to be doing that a lot this week."

"Shut up Hanabi!" Hinata shouted, she grabbed an apple and shut herself back in her room. _I've got to at least tell him how I feel before he asks her out. _She grabbed the framed photograph of her friends and stared at Naruto. "Naruto I..." She stared at him and blushed, which made her flip the picture face down on the bed. "Naruto..." She breathed in and picked the picture back up. "I l...lo...just say it!" She shouted.

"Say what?" Hanabi opened the door.

"Get out!" She yelled at her sister.

Hanabi immediately shut the door and walked away. "Rude." She blew the hair away from her face.

Hinata sat on her knees on her bed "Naruto I love...Gaah!" She fell forward_. It's going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

**The last chapter is coming up in a few days. I might decide to make it a two part though...I'm still deciding on that though. Remember to review!**


	5. Day Five: Times Up

**Sorry for the wait, Haven't really been feeling myself and haven't had the energy to write. **

* * *

Hinata sat in the back of the library. She was by herself at a round table, every so often she kept looking at the library entrance. She had gotten there early and was the first person in the library. She had seen Naruto hang out in here with Shikamaru and Choji in the mornings. She had been here for about 10 minutes so far and only a few people had come in.

_Come on Naruto. Get here already. I'm not gonna waste anytime, I'm just going to tell him how I feel. _She had a look of determination in her eyes. The previous night she had spent hours looking at the photograph of her friends and keeping her eyes on Naruto. She had practiced talking to him. _I will do it this time there's no stopping me. Today is the day he asks Miyabi out, I have to at least tell him how I feel. _

She looked back at the entrance and saw Naruto come in with Shikamaru and Choji. They were smiling and were walking to the back of the library where they usually hang out.

"It's time." She stood up and walked in his direction. _Now...After all these years...I will finally tell him. _She thought at she got closer to Naruto with each step. She gulped and opened her mouth as she got even closer.

"Hey Hinata, I got something to ask you." Naruto waved at her.

Hinata surprised turn into the aisle to her left and walked away from him.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked into the aisle of books she went into, but she was gone. "Where did she go?"

"Was there something you wanted to ask her?" Choji asked taking out a bag of chips from his bag.

"I wanted to talk to her about something...I'll have to wait until later I guess." He scratched his hair.

Hinata stood up against the wall outside the library. She had gone out through the library's side exit. She had her hand over her chest and was trying to catch her breath. "Damn it...I ran away again." She closed her eyes and slid down to the floor. "I HAVE to do it!" She told herself "Next time I see him...without a doubt!"

"Damn it I overslept!" Sakura pulled her shirt over her head. She fastened her skirt and grabbed her bag, she put on her shoes on the way out and ran to school. "Come on I got to get to school and tell Naruto not to say a word about what we talked about yesterday." She ran out the house and jumped over her small fence outside her home.

* * *

During first period Hinata could not concentrate on the teacher's lecture. She was way too worried on whether or not she would start stuttering when she tallked to Naruto in just 3 short hours. She was staring at the clock, which she thought was broken, she had looked over at it 5 times and it still read the same time.

"Hinata is something the matter?" Kiba poked her back with his pencil.

"Huh?" She asked turning around.

"You keep looking at the clock, and can't seem to sit still. What's the matter?"

"I...uh...I'm just waiting for something." She gave him a weak smile and turned back. _If I tell him, the whole school will know what I'm gonna do by next class._

Naruto was in his cooking class, his was at his kitchen with Miyabi. Since the previous day the only thing on his mind was trying to figure out who he should go out with, the girl partnered with him, or Hinata. He had only just met Miyabi this year, but she was a pretty amazing girl. She and Naruto had a lot in common. They both liked the same type of music and watched a lot of the same television shows. She had a bit of a pervy side like him as well which he liked.

Hinata on the other hand, he had known since they were in Kindergarten. But despite knowing each other for 10 years he knew practiacally nothing about her, besides the fact she was terribly shy and was quiet. Now out of nowhere he finds out that the reason that she was like that around him was becuase she was in love with him. He sighed and continued kneading the dough.

"Something on your mind?" Miyabi asked as she sat on top of the counter.

"Well yeah...." Naruto stopped kneading and looked at her. She was wearing a skirt and had her legs opened opened just enough to see her black panties, and a grin came across his face.

Miyabi noticed the grin on his face and looked down. "Enjoying the view pervert?" She smiled and closed her legs. She hopped off the counter and stepped over to the oven and pre-heated it. "Come on we got to get this pizza finished by the end of class." She winked at him and sat back down. "Come on knead that dough!" She laughed.

"Why is it I got to do all the work?" Naruto complained.

"I did all the cooking last class, now it's your turn." She said and pointed back at the dough.

Sakura was running laps around the track. _I was late...I just hope Naruto didn't talk to her yet. _

"Come on pink hair!" The P.E teacher said running beside her. "Only 10 more laps to go!"

Sakura groaned and picked up her pace.

* * *

Finally lunchtime had arrived and Hinata was feeling queasy. She had been feeling confident all of first class, but by the time second class had started to feel uneasy. Her stomach was tied up in a knot, and her throat felt really dry. When she got out of her class to go to lunch, her cheeks had turned red.

_Not good, I haven't even talked to him and I'm blushing. I have to tell him. He's probably in the back of the school eating lunch with everyone...here goes. _She sighed as she walked through the buildings back exit to the lunch tables.

Naruto yawned as he got out of his seat. "That's right I still got to talk to Hinata." He picked up his bag and walked out the door. "Let's see, she usually hang sout inside the library during lunch, unless it's closed then she hangs out at my lunch table..." He slapped his forehead. "I'm such and idiot. Now everything is starting to make sense, she would always stare at me during lunch. Why didn't I notice this sooner?" He said as he walked downstairs to the library.

"It's open!" He smiled "That means she's bound to be in here." He looked over the computer area to see if she was there. "Not there." He walked to the back of the library where the tables were. "Hinata...Hinata..." He said to himself as he looked over the heads of people. "Not here either." He turned quickly turned around and bumped heads with Miyabi. "Ouch!"

"Oh Naruto. I was looking for you." She smiled at him. "Want to take a seat?"

Naruto looked around the library one last time. "Sure, but I don't have to much time." He said taking a seat at the nearest table. _Damn...I wanna talk to Hinata before I make my decision. _He looked into her green eyes. _She is really cute though...No! Talk first, then decide! _He shouted in his head.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura ran to her from the table. "Naruto hasn't talked to you today has he?" She asked impatiently.

"N-No why?" She answered looking arounbd for him. "Did something happen?"

Sakura sighed "No reason." She saw her looking around "You're looking for him now aren't you?"

Hinata nodded "I'm telling him right now."

"He's not here." Sakura told her.

"If you're looking for Naruto, he went to the library right after second hour." Shikamaru told them.

"I'll be back." Hinata said a bit excited, she ran back to the main building and into the library.

"She's finally gonna tell him?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. She nodded and smiled.

_Naruto, this time I'm just going to tell straight up. I don't care if I'm stuttering or if I don't look right. Nothing is going to stop me. _

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter will be the last hope you liked this one. Remember to review!**


	6. Day Five: The Answer

**So sorry for making you all wait so long! My ionternet got cut off and haven't been able to get online. I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush so I think it has a lot of mistakes and It didn't come up too good. **

**If people end up not liking it I'l just re-write it and upload. Again sorry for the wait_._**

* * *

_Naruto is in the library. This time nothing will stop me. _Hinata ran across the crowded halls of the school to the library. When she got to the library she stood outside the entrance. She was having a hard time swallowing and her knees began to buckle. She felt her face heat up, and found herself unable to open the door. _N-No! I'm afraid again...._

"What's wrong?" Ino asked her appearing next to her. "Sakura told me this morning what you were gonna do. I thought you might need some help." She opened the door for her.

Hinata gulped and walked in, she pressed her index fingers together and looked around the library. _Naruto...where are you? _She looked around but didn't find him. _Did he leave already? _She walked up and down the aisles looking for him. When she got to the last aisle of books near the back, she had given up hope. _He isn't here. _She looked through the bookcase and saw the back of Naruto's head a few tables away from her. _There he is...I can't do it! _She walked out the aisle to him.

_I changed my mind! I don't want to tell him, but I can't stop moving! _She looked behind her and saw Ino give her thumbs up and walk away. _No, wait..._She looked forward and saw Naruto getting closer. She shut her eyes and walked forward. _For the longest time I wanted to say this I love you..._She opened her eyes saw Naruto and Miyabi sitting next to him kissing him. "Naruto." She gasped.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Hinata, her eyes beginning to water. He pulled away from the kiss "Hinata!" He got up, but before e could walk over to her, she ran out the library tears starting to form. "Wait Hinata!" He called after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Miyabi asked licking her lips. She rested her head on her arm.

"Where did that kiss come from?" Naruto asked "You just asked me to sit down and next thing I know we were kissing!" He shouted getting the attention of everyone in the library.

"Come on Naruto lower your voice." Miyabi walked over to him "I really like you, and it's pretty obvious you like me." She kissed him again, this time she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto closed his eyes returned the kiss. _Wait Hinata! _He broke the kiss and backed away. "Hold on! Yeah I do like you...." He looked around him and saw the people staring at them I'll talk to you later." He ran outside the library and saw Ino standing in front of the staircase. "Ino!" He ran over to her "Did you see Hinata?"

"She ran upstairs you jerk!" She slapped his right shoulder. "How could you make her cry?"

"Ow! I didn't mean it, it wasn't even my fault." He ran upstairs rubbing his shoulder. _Hinata..._

Miyabi walked outside and stood next to Ino "Where's he going?" She leaned on the wall in front of the srt.

"He better be going to make things better!" Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

Hinata stood behind the chain link fence looking over the school from the rooftop. _Why didn't I just tell him yesterday? I had the perfect chance, we were alone. _She wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She sat down at a bench feeling embarrassed, angry herself and full of sadness.

"I was too late...but how can they already be kissing?" Hinata looked up at the cloudy sky.

The door to the roof opened, and Naruto came out.

"Naruto?" Hinata blushed and turned away from him, wiping her tears once again. "How come you're not with Miyabi?" She sniffed.

"Hinata?" Naruto stood there. "Um...I..." Naruto looked around.

"Listen." Hinata stood up, still facing away. "There's something I want...something I need to tell you." Her voice was starting to crack.

Naruto looked at her. _She's gonna tell me?_

Hinata was quiet for a while. She was trying to find all the right words and pt them in the right order. _Here goes..._Naruto...I really....sin..." She turned around and forced herself to look into his eyes. _Naruto...no I have to! _"F-F-For as l-l-long as I've known you...."

"Hinata?" Naruto stepped closer to her.

"I love you!" Hinata shouted shutting her eyes. "I have always been in love with you! But you already chose Miyabi..." She sniffed and slowly walked to the door.

Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her around to make her face him.

"N-N-Naruto...?" Hinata's eyes widened and her blush appeared. "What…"

"Listen, I already knew that…since yesterday. Sakura kind of told me." He smiled. "I want you to know that I don't exactly l-love you." His smile went away.

Hinata felt herself begin to tear up and felt like running away. _I knew it; why did I even bother telling him that? _

"But I might end up falling in love with you." He smiled at her again.

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

Naruto let go of her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'I'm saying I'll be your boyfriend…if you still want me to." He scratched the back of his head. Hinata's face turned ten shades of red and fainted. "Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her before she hit the floor.

The school bell rang and students ran out the school. "It's about damn time!" Sakura punched the back of Naruto's head. "Ten years it took you guys."

"Why are you yelling?" Naruto shouted back at her.

Hinata was silent but smiled at them. She was happy that Naruto had chosen her and even more excited that they were about to go out on their first date. "N-N-Naruto? Shouldn't we g-get going?" She said practically whispering.

"Yeah let's go." He grabbed her hand ran off with her. "First we'll go hang out at an arcade then we'll go to the movies." He laughed.

"You made the right choice Naruto." Sakura smiled as she watched the two run off.

"I still think I would have made a better choice." Miyabi said coming up from behind her. "Whatever though I'll find someone else." She looked around her and spotted Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru want to get a drink?"

"She recovered pretty fast." Sakura said blinking.

* * *

"So any movies you want to watch?" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked down the street. They had just come out the movie theater both of them looking really nervous. Naruto had his hands in his pockets and glanced at Hinata from time to time.

Hinata was still a nervous wreck. She was scared that she would be able to keep a conversation going the entire date. When she did get the courage to talk, all she managed to do was stutter. Now she was pressing her index fingers together and staring at the floor ahead of her. "I…uhh…" She looked to her right at Naruto and blushed.

Naruto sighed and took his hand out his pocket and held her hand, which made her yelp and increase her breathe harder. "This is gonna take some getting used to huh?" Naruto smiled at her which made her blush grow redder.

Hinata nodded and looked down.

"You know what though? I think I'm starting to like when you act like that though." He pulled her closer to him. Hinata turned her head down and smiled sheepishly as they walked down the road.

* * *

**Again it's really bad, but I promise to re-write if I get a lot of negative reviews. I'll get internet back in a few weeks and take my time on my stories.**

**P.S I already started planning my Konohigh sequel to those who have been waiting. Just wait a little longer and the firt chapter will be up.**


End file.
